Alucard: The Middle Ages
by redsneaker
Summary: Set late 700AD, where power hungry atheist Charlemagne takes his forces, extending across Europe, politically gaining catholic appeal to control the population leads his people to a false sense of catholic belief. The battle with the Saxons has left his m


**Updates:**

Will be very slow, I am sorry but uni and hardly any net time are the reasons

Thess: Alucard gets sent back in time because of the circumstances, he is however only created using the forbidden spell, which yields unpredictable results, they do however train him (using torture) as a normal kid. To their surprise he grows quickly to a certain age, a teenage age and his growth spurt halts, and is more vulnerable to berserk attacks. In the end obviously he doesn't hang around for a few more centuries, what will happen will not effect the history time, not effect the myth because he actually gets born at the actual date, later or re-born if you like. The only slight change I want to make to the myth is that I want him to be 'actual' born using a special method to which they decomposed him etc.. more informationrevealed later.

_**Disclaimer: **_

I don't own any of the Hellsing characters, all non-profit fun fan fic stuff, oh and I spose I don't own any of the historical characters either, well they cant really be owned I guess. I am not saying it again, you hear! waist of time, in fact they should have a general disclaimer in the terms and agreements, which means fewer disclaimers and besides, its not like the original artist would sue, why would they, I

am just a devoted Hellsing fan ner!

**_Before Notes:_**

_**-update will be slow because of net sorry :(**_

The story is _based_ on history and is not an exact replication of its time, if there are inconsistencies that you have picked up that don't gel with the time, don't hesitate to tell me about it, I'm not a historian genius ya know :D that goes with story conventions as well, feel free to suggest improvements. It will get more interesting during the chapters.

This story takes place late 700AD, the time when people were converted or slaughtered, where Charlemagne was born under the great King to gain territory over Europe. The story starts after Charlemagne's step to alliance with the Lombards by marrying the daughter of their king, Desiderius in 770. I've picked this time as a challenge to see whether I could actually write alucard growing up, which later will reveal how the Hellsing organisation starts, but be patient, it will be awhile before then hehe, Oh and if this story develops to something good, and I get a successful response, I may consider doing some fan art for it, I've done a few so far, they're alright really :D .. err here is me on a rampage again, sorry enough chit-chat, on with the story!

Thess Thankyou for pointing that fact out about the time, what im going to do will not affect the timeline in terms of mythology or history or my history, well a small adjustment to my story, alucard will be sent back in time, and later revived, going back to the original story more details cant be revealed! xD

Aaaaaaand one more thing, please review and tell me what you think I could improve, this is my first fic so as exciting as it seems, I really like this story concept and I want to make it as enjoyable for you all, so review, tell me what you like/dislike and how I could improve :D okay

_**Chapter One: Aachen**_

The sun submersed itself from the sky, concealing itself among the many dark silhouettes of trees and fog in the distance, revealing its deep vivid hues. The tall blades of grass rustle, as several leaves carelessly dance in the air.

A scrawny animal wonders closer towards the reflecting river pool feeding on the greens, its ears steer its lazy eyes with scattering noises as its left ear perks to the sound of footsteps from the west. An uncomfortable slow wind approaches its direction; instinctively the creature backs away into its bushy domain without much effort.

His footsteps unhurried, long and sturdy, indenting the familiar path as his overworn heavy grey cloak gently lifts to his movements. The Silver cross dangles on his chest redundantly reflecting any ambient light. His hair, grey, tied back neatly, exposes his long and dull face carved with his almost permanent scars.

As the path eventually becomes rockier, the old man approaches a small hill with two guarding trees; he snaps a few branches to allow for his long figure.

The town of Aachen is dimly lit with the faint smell of alcohol and burnt wood as the man slowly walks between the main corridors surrounded by scattered rigid stone-like houses; his eyes wonder to hear the odd laugh from the direction of the towns' bar.

Making his way to the centre of Aachen, the palace of Charlemagne, he walks towards a tall pillar with a familiar man standing guard. Turning to the guard,

"Ganelon," The man had almost spat the name, dangling his silver cross along his finger,

The guard eyeing the man let out a small sound of disgust as he lifted the leaver to open the gates to King Charlemagne's domain.

"The king is in his resting quarters.." The guard turned his head dismissively.

Not hesitating the moment, the man walks through the gates towards the kings' resting quarters.

He knocks on the heavy wooden door, creating a minor echo within the room, speaks with a stern voice,

"It is Father Denison Remanbourg..", followed a moment of silence,

"Ah yes, come in Father Remanbourg", a strong voice replied.

The door opens with a slight creak, Denison enters the dimly-lit resting room, the aroma of wood-fire and murky water fills his nostrils.

The room was divided into three sections, a large bed, a hot murky river bath and a desk where Charlemagne was glancing at one of the many hand drawn maps. The aroma of cold stone and dirt fill the room.

Charlemagne tilted his chair back slightly waiting for a response in Denison,

"Our last battle encounter with the Saxons has left us with fewer men to fight, at least by the hundred. The remainder are ready to fight for our empire",

Denison slanted comfortably over the door dangling his cross with a slight tension to his expression.

Charlemagne got up from his chair, a goblet of wine in his hand; he looks out the window to the dark smoky fog built up with a frown upon his stone face,

"Last night the church was brought to flames by a group we are all to familiar with, again" The king drank from his goblet, almost drinking the entire liquid with one gulp, his other hand resting on his lengthy dirty-blonde hair.

Denisons' face became more stern, he sneered under his breathe,

"Those pagan bastards..

..Shall I get our men to search and eliminate the groups?"

Charlemagne fist clenched his goblet, the left over wine rippled to the movements,

"Those pathetic ignorant peasants, understand Father ..that we need not anymore setbacks, our battles with the Saxons had inflicted upon enough damage to our men,

It is your duty to make sure we do not get anymore trouble from these pathetic anti-Catholic groups"

Denison smiled, "and if they object to gods conversions?"

Charlemagne shared the smile giving out a small laugh of approval,

"Give them what they came for,

Besides, we don't want to lose our trust with the people"

Charlemagne set his goblet down on one of his maps.

Denison looks up to Charlemagne thoughtful,

"I request 6 of our paladins, and Roland as our guide, ready for the morning"

Charlemagne turned to Denison,

"..Very well, and Father.."

"Yes, my king"

"Keep an eye out for any potentials, it may be wise to convert them to our forces, who knows what those barbarians have in their keepings.. Take anything interesting"

Denison nodded his head; his hand extending out to his king. Charlemagne walked forward and kissed his white glove traditionally.

"May god protect those who worship his kingdom"


End file.
